Ultraboy Toichi
Ultraboy Toichi (ウルトラボーイ東一, Urutorabōi Tōichi) is a young Ultra who lives in the Land of Light, he trains hard and he is determined to be a member of the Space Garrison. Apperance Ultraboy Toichi's head looks like that of Ultraman Ace, but his eyes, armor and color timer look like that of Ultraman Taro. History Pre-Ultraman Haruhiko Ultraboy Toichi met Ultraman Haruhiko while he was out of school, they became friends. Ultraman Haruhiko would sometimes train Ultraboy Toichi, and teach him some techniques. However, this all stopped when Ultraman Haruhiko had to leave to protect the earth. Ultraboy Toichi was determined to become a strong and powerful Ultra, and wanted to impress Haruhiko when he returned. He now trains and spars with fellow Ultra elementary students. Ultraman Haruhiko also occasionally hangs out with him when he has spare time. Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 7 After hearing the news of Ultraman Haruhiko being nearly killed by Alien Aguvlin, he ran off and flew to Earth and found Aguvlin. The two began to fight, and Toichi was holding his own and getting some good blows in until he was impaled by Aguvlin's shoulder spike. Aguvlin left Toichi to die, and a hour later Toichi was saved and rescued by Ultraman Vulcan. Personality Toichi is very obedient, he listens to what his teachers tell him and he is also a show-off sometimes to his fellow elementary students, seeing how he is a pretty strong Ultra for his age. Profile and Body Features * Homeworld: Land of Light * Height: 25 meters * Weight: 6,150 tons * Age: Ultra equivalent of an Elementary School Student. * Flight Speed: Mach 3 * Running Speed: Mach 2.5 * Jump Height: 450 m * Swimming Speed: '''100 knots * '''Grip Strength: 12,300 tons * Time Limit: 2.5 minutes * Occupation: Student, trainee * Relationships: Ultraman Haruhiko (Friend) * Likes: His friends, showing off, dueling other students. * Dislikes: School, math and not being able to fight monsters. Body Features * Protector: The armor on the upper part of his chest. * Color Timer: The standard Color Timer. * Beam Lamp: Toichi possess a small green gem on his forehead. Standard Abilities * Toichi Beam: Ultraboy Toichi can fire a beam from the Beam Lamp on his forehead. * Fire Stream: Toichi can emit a stream of flames from hands when he clasps them together in front of him. Physical * Ultra Head Butt: A self explanatory technique. * Ultra Chop: A basic chop. * Ultra Punch: A punch skill to assess the weaknesses of the enemy. * Ultra Kick: A kicking technique using concentrated power in the legs. * Dive Kick: A double kick from high altitudes. * Ultra Swing: Grabs the opponent, swings them around and throws them. * Multiple Flips Toichi makes a jump and performs some backflips in mid air before delivering a powerful flying kick. Trivia * Ultraboy Toichi is based off of Ultraman Boy. Category:Fan Ultras Category:User: Telako Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Fan characters Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Ultras Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit